


"I'm lucky to have you."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [37]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, is this platonic or romantic? you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Lucy knows how much she owes Natsu.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	"I'm lucky to have you."

Lucy was concentrating hard, wrapped up inside herself as the words flowed through her. It took her far longer than she would admit to get into this state, the writer’s trance which often produced some of her best work. 

Natsu napped on her settee, and Happy was curled by her feet; for once, there was silence in her apartment. Her hand ached with how quickly she scribbled down dialogue and descriptions; her mind raced with her, and she did not think there was anything that could break her from this spell. 

“Hnnuufffff…” Natsu snorted, rolling over and knocking over her glass of water. The beaker did not smash, but Lucy groaned with the mess her friend was prone to making. 

She shook her head focusing on her work again. Natsu’s snoring was almost insufferable in this new position, but Lucy was determined to finish the chapter. 

“Hmmm no fish in cave, Haffppyy…” Natsu said in his sleep, scratching his stomach and flailing his legs.

Lucy slammed her pen down, scraping her chair back so quickly that Happy yelped in surprise.

“Stars, Natsu! Will you stop interrupting me?” Her voice was loud, but there was only a lull of frustration in her tone. Natsu was used to far worse from her, and merely gurgled in response, giving her a weak thumbs up before rotating back into his original position and snoring soundly again. Happy, disgruntled, went to lay on Natsu’s legs, and Lucy was once again left alone to finish her masterpiece. 

It was too quiet for her then, and she cursed at the sleeping duo and how accustomed to them she had become. Still, Lucy was endeared; she had never loved or been loved like she had since joining Fairy Tail. As a child she was forbidden from playing with the other children her age, so in many ways these were the first friends that she had ever had. And she was grateful - God, she was so _grateful_ \- that Natsu had dragged her along on that night. Her whole life Lucy had followed others, had even ended up at Fairy Tail by doing so, but now she felt free. And it was all thanks to Natsu. 

"I'm lucky to have you." She murmured, smoothing back his hair, and Natsu grumbled happily in his sleep. Lucy gave up on writing then, settled down next to Natsu instead and enjoyed the simple bliss of existing. 


End file.
